Red Dead Redemption: To Please A Prince
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: A little one shot slash between John and Jack. Do not read if you don't like! Otherwise, be my guest! :D


Ha, trying my luck with Red Dead Again. This time, I'm writing a one shot... Between John and Jack. It contains incest slash between father and son so if you don't like that, kindly refrain from reading it. Thank you!

I've been wanting to do this for a while now, just been too unsure, lol. However, after I read a John&Jack story from a friend I decided I would finally write one. This is sort of based off an old RP between me and her, well the beginning setting is lol.

Set after the end of Red Dead... I somehow like to think John magically survived because I hated his dying! :O

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The middle of the day, a Monday to be more precise. The sun shined down warm over the plains as a gentle breeze blew in the air, creating the perfect summer climate for anyone who spent quite a bit of time outdoors tending to their work, going on a trip or simply heading into town.

However, that wasn't where a young rambunctious teenager was. Oh no, he was having a much more subtle and care free evening to himself, away from the annoyances of everyone else.

Jack Marston sat upon a tree branch in a secluded field away from the rest of the world. In his hands was a book; a novel that he's been working on the past two days.

He was so engulfed in his book that he didn't even notice the presence of another. Then again, these days he didn't pay much attention to some of the things he should've. He was always in a world of his own, secretly and when he had his nose in a book, he was only taken further into that fantasy world of where everything was how he dreamed his life could be.

Whether that was some grand up-class government man like those in the political books he's read or just simply someone who falls in love and lives to please their counterpart, like the romance novels he reads.

Either life would do him just fine…

"Jack!" He heard his voice called just as he was about to turn the page. He looked up from his book, at the man down below and was quite surprised to see his father standing there.

"Son, I've called you five times already, what on earth are you doing up there?" John questioned, rather irritated at this point that Jack had completely ignored him the previous attempts.

"Sorry pa, I just thought I'd come out here and have a peaceful place to read." Jack explained, before he started to wonder why he didn't notice John there sooner. He must've really been interested in his book, more so than usual because his father's voice could pretty much always catch his attention.

"Have you finished your work around the ranch?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." Jack answered.

"Well then, why don't you come down for the day and go for a ride with me?" John asked.

Jack gave a look around, before creasing the corner of his page and shutting the book. "My horse must've ran off." He didn't see the creature anywhere.

John gave a deep sigh at his boy's carelessness. "Son," He started, with his hands now on his hips. "How can you lose your own horse?"

"I was busy reading." Jack answered simply and truthfully. The moment he started reading, he forgot all about the creature.

John let his gaze fall to the ground for a moment, before speaking again. "Well, we best go looking for the thing and get back home before your ma starts supper. You can ride with me." He instructed.

"Alright." Jack put his book away in the messenger type bag he carried that had others and even paper and a pencil for him to write his own stories whenever the opportunity striked.

The boy then climbed down from the tree, where his father awaited him.

"I'm gonna have to stop goin' so easy on ya boy and maybe you'll learn to be more grateful for what you have." John stated, as he made his way back to his own horse.

Jack gave a low chuckle. "No offense father, but we both know that ain't gonna happen. 'Sides, I didn't mean to lose her. The stupid thing just wondered off on her own." The boy grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"'Course she did." John returned his chuckle, as he placed his arm around Jack's neck. "I spoil ya too much." He added, before giving a ruffle of the teenager's hair.

"The joys of being an only child." Jack smirked, before the man had ruffled his hair and in turn getting a low growl out of him. "Pa, don't treat me like a little boy." He blushed at the man's actions.

"Right, right. I'm sorry." John said, as he mounted his horse. He extended his hand out to Jack. The boy took hold of it, climbing up behind his father.

"Sometimes parents just don't wanna see their children grow up though. They wanna always be the one to protect them from the world and it's evil. You'll understand when you have a child of your own someday." John almost whispered as he nudged his horse forward.

Jack sighed softly, as he placed his arms around John's waist. "I don't think I wanna get married and have family."

"Why's that boy?" John asked curiously. "It's the proper thing you know."

"Society says it's proper. But why do I gotta suffer just to please society and not myself?" Jack asked, clutching the man tighter without even considering it.

John didn't seem to notice the tighter grip, or just chose to not acknowledge it. "Well son, if you don't wanna marry then what do you want?" John hadn't quite caught on at first to what Jack was trying to say. Or really, what he wasn't trying to say at all but it just slipped.

Suddenly, the boy blushed again and he became nervous, feeling as if butterflies were wildly fluttering in his stomach.

"I like boys." The teenager said as calmly as he could manage.

John's whole body tensed at the words as he tried to find his own to say. He stopped the horse and that moment Jack knew something was up.

"How do you know, you ever been with a boy?" John questioned, scared of the answer. It was more so he was protective over Jack and didn't want some vile horny teenager or man even to touch the boy. The thought of some stranger running their hands over his son or even just kissing him disgusted him and made him clench his teeth.

"N-no sir…" Jack trailed off and John could breathe a sigh of relief at that. For a second there, he thought he was going to have to hunt down and kick someone's ass. But that brung him back to the fact that… Jack was… A… Homosexual… Just the thought of the term brung a lump to form in his throat and got him wondering…

Was it because of him? He's questioned his own preference before at times, several times. He's looked at men – no, he's looked at boys – young boys Jack's age in ways he shouldn't but he's long put that past him. He long thought such a sinful thing was forgotten, until now. Until his own son brung it up again.

"It's just, I look at girls and I don't feel anything but when I look at boys…" Jack trailed off, flushing deeply. He was glad his father had his back turned to him. "I get a little bit 'excited'." He added, trying not to dwell on it, or it'd happen right this second, right as he sat behind his own father. He most certainly didn't want that embarrassment. John was surely disappointed in him enough.

Jack had let go of the man, trying not to look up at him. Father or not, Jack had felt an attraction to him too. He felt more interested in older males than those around his age. But his father… He was something else.

Jack couldn't deny it; he's often wondered what lied beneath the clothes his father wore. He often imagined John was perfectly toned… He often imagined what it was like for Abigail when she allowed John to take her. What a lucky woman she was; Jack always thought.

The boy wondered the sight she must see… John completely naked over her, his sweat rolling down, giving his muscular body a shine. Jack wondered, what he was like; was he strong, powerful and did he deliver his strength into the movement of his hips with each thrust or was he gentle and caring towards his mate as to not cause any discomfort.

He wondered what it was like to kiss those cracked lips, to feel the man's rough hands against tender and sensitive flesh, as the one underneath stared into those honest and charming eyes, while their hands got to make a mess of the man's hair.

Jack shifted behind his father. He wished he could not think so things but he couldn't help it… He desired men, he desired his own father but John would never understand that…

The boy moaned softly, when he caught a bit of friction from his movement and immediately hit himself mentally for letting the sound escape him. He only hoped John didn't catch on.

_"Christ… Not here… Not now…" _He thought, trying to fight the desire off. He had no way to relieve himself and the last thing he needed was to be turned on in the presence of a man who'd never understand.

Little did Jack know though, that John was dealing with the same thing suddenly. Just as he would tell you before, he's looked at boys – not men – and he has looked at his son like that once or twice since the boy was 13, still too little for him, he thought. But now, Jack was 16 and as far as John was concerned, that was the age for boys to learn what it was like to become men.

Besides, John did in fact catch onto Jack's little moan and felt the boy shift in his position all too easily. He ran with outlaws for Christ sake, he was trained to pick up on the little things. Who was Jack trying to fool?

He bet the boy was already rock hard and ready to explode at just the slightest of friction.

The thought of that brung John's own erection to press further against his trousers and he had to sink his teeth into his bottom lip to not groan in response. He wouldn't let Jack know what he was feeling, not yet. No, he'd keep the boy in suspense. After all, Jack couldn't have everything he wanted, right when he wanted it.

"Pa, are you mad at me?" Jack asked, frowning.

"No, I ain't mad." John simply answered, as he steered his horse to the right, forcing the beast to move once more.

Jack watched curiously at the change of direction, still trying to distract himself from his arousal.

"Why the sudden change of direction?" He asked, acting as if nothing was going on in his pants but God, that was an agonizing task all of its own. His member was aching for freedom of its confinement and for the touches of another, or in this case himself because he figured he'd always be too shy to let another touch him down there. That was the case with random people at least…

John didn't answer his boy, as he made his way to a place that he knew was a fairly secluded spot.

Jack tilted his head to the side, when the horse was stopped again after a short time. There was nothing here, he didn't see his horse, he didn't see nothing; just land, hidden from the main road by a slight cliff formation.

John climbed off of his horse, in silence before reaching to take hold of his son's wrist. "Get down Jack." He ordered, his voice almost taking on a completely different dark turn.

Jack pulled back, shaking his head. He didn't think that was a good idea. He'd much rather stay on the horse.

"Now boy." John ordered. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

Jack gulped, blushing at the tight grip his father had on him. It held slight pain but it was a pain he oddly liked.

The boy stepped off of the horse, and John could get full view of him, of everything.

Jack's eyes darted away from the man, as his face still held it's red tint at the fact he now stood before his father with a raging hard on in his pants, demanding to be known.

"Look at you." John almost growled, the desire flowing through him stronger than it ever has. "You're a dirty little sinner, boy." The man stated, as he approached Jack closer.

The words didn't help Jack, and neither did the sight of his father's own bulge when he finally seen it.

That made the boy shudder in want, and curiosity.

"Gettin' stiff in front of your own father, you should be disgusted in yourself." John persisted with the shameful taunts, seeing as how Jack wasn't objecting and how he didn't seem to be getting turned off by it.

In fact, John figured it was only making the boy burn more with longing and lust for him… Oh yes, he's come to the conclusion his son strayed far from normal, he was one of the twisted and John loved it. The taboo of it all was simply overwhelming in such a pleasurable way.

"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean too… I.. Just... I can't help myself!" Jack stammered out, backing up from the man.

John snatched his wrist again however, and kept him where he was. "Say you never been with anyone?" He asked again.

Jack gave a shake of his head. "No, I swear!" He exclaimed in a sudden squeaky voice that just went right through John, hitting his nerves in an oh so right way.

"Well it's time I teach ya what it's like." John smirked. "Don't wanna disappoint a future lover, do ya boy?" He asked.

Jack swallowed deeply. "N-no sir…" Of course, he knew the basics of sex from what he's read… What his over active mind imagined and what the old man back home told him and the things he heard from Dutch and the gang years ago. But in the end, John was more experienced and Jack was sure he had some things to teach alright.

"Alright then bright eyes, just be quiet and do as your told and we won't have a problem." John stated first off as his hands went to undo his belt and unzip his pants for him to fetch his own cock out.

Within no time was the semi-hard member freed in front of Jack, and the boy's gaze immediately dropped to it and he gasped low at his father's impressive manhood.

John then placed a hand on top of his boy's head and pressed down. "On your knees boy." He commanded and Jack obeyed. He was willing to listen and willing to please the man... He was ready to do anything that would lead to him finally touching John.

"What do I do now?" He asked, staring up at the man with innocent eyes. He hasn't made it this far in his 'knowledge' of things.

"Haven't you ever cleaned the rifle?" The man asked, gaining an even more confused expression from his son.

"Rub one out, get off." He added, his voice once again slightly irritated at the wait.

Jack blushed again, rather embarrassed that he had yet to learn some terms, but that last one he got. "Y-yea… I have…"

"Well, start with your hand and I'll guide ya from there." John replied.

Jack nodded. He knew what he liked with his own member and he hoped it would be enough for his father.

He took the man's cock into his hand, giving slow but yet firm strokes up the shaft. John nearly jerked at the sensation. Jack certainly wasn't an amateur at this part and that finally brung a groan out of the man.

Jack was pleased at the sound, letting him know that he was doing something right.

The boy continued on for some time, shifting from his strokes to the man's shaft, to running his thumb over the slit.

Under the boy's actions, John was fully erect in no time and was longing for more from his son.

"Alright enough of that, now use your mouth." The man ordered.

"M-my mouth?" Jack asked, his eyes locked back on those of his father's.

"Yes, watch your teeth too." John answered.

Jack took a deep breath. There was no getting out of this. So, he took as much of the man's cock as he could without choking into his mouth. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"Now just suck." John spoke.

Jack done as told and although he was inexperienced with such a thing, still it was a pleasure to John, simply because Jack was who he had.

"That's it my little prince… Just like that." John moaned low, as his hands went t grip the boy's hair. He moved his hips gently against the boy, careful to not go too deep. Jack would learn how to take all of him eventually but right now he'd go easy on the boy.

The teenager moaned softly against his father's member, sending light vibrations to it and all John could do was grit his teeth and fight off the strong urge to shoot his load down the young ones throat.

When he felt like he could let go any second, he pulled the boy away from him and jerked him up by his hair, causing Jack to groan in frustration. The teenager was starting to enjoy himself.

"What is it now?" Jack asked, taking up a tone with the man.

John gave a low growl, groping the boy's crotch tightly. "Watch your attitude or I won't be gentle on ya." He warned with a faint smirk.

Before Jack could respond, John had pushed him down to lay on the ground and he was over his son.

John's hands immediately went to undo the boy's vest then his shirt, exposing his child's flawless skin… Perfection begging to be ravaged.

"Oh, Jack… I've never seen anyone so beautiful…" For a moment, John's voice took a more gentle and subtle tone. It's been a while since he's seen Jack's body and he must admit from what he was taking in, the boy has growing up nicely.

John couldn't help but touch and with that, Jack was granted a scene of his imagination; John's hands gently caressing along his slender body. If the boy didn't know any better, he'd say the touches had taken on a sudden loving feel.

Needless to say, it made the young one moan in delight. His fantasy was finally going to be achieved.

As John touched the boy, he soon clashed his lips with Jack's, bringing them both a sweet but passionate kiss. Both groaned into it and Jack found himself grinding up against the man and with Jack's deeper moan, John slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Jack didn't bother to put up a fight. Instead he closed his eyes, as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck and simply enjoyed the sensation of John's tongue exploring his mouth.

As John continued with the kiss, his hands went down to undo the boy's pants and he jerked them down without thought and that finally granted his sons cock the freedom it so needed.

Jack broke the kiss and gasped when he felt John's hand grasp him.

"Mm, you like that, don't ya my naughty little boy?" John asked in almost a growl, as he moved down to kiss along the boy's jaw line.

Jack gave a growl of his own, blushing as he now glanced down at his father. "Ain't so little anymore…" He muttered.

John chuckled against his son's overly sensitive neck. "No, I reckon you ain't." The man smirked, starting to stroke the teenager as he kissed and nibbled along Jack's neck.

Jack started to grind up into the man's hold, giving whimper like moans as John's teeth grazed against his skin.

John then gently bit into the boy's neck, sucking up his mark on the kid. Jack was his, for a short time at least.

When he was finished with Jack's neck, John continued to move down the boy's body; only stopping when he was just about to reach the teenager's member.

Jack expected John to return what he had done for him earlier, yet the man did not. He sat up, and took his fingers into his mouth, coating them with his own saliva.

"W-what are you gonna do?" Jack asked curiously as he watched the man.

"You'll see. Just relax beautiful." John offered him a smile as he leaned back down over his kid. He placed another kiss to Jack's lips, as he moved his fingers between the boy's legs.

Jack moaned into the kiss when he felt one of his father's fingers circle around his entrance and John took that as his okay to slip one in.

Jack jolted in response at the sudden sharp pain he felt and his body tensed up, his muscles tightening around John's finger.

"Easy boy." John coaxed, breaking their kiss. "Gotta do this so you can handle what I got in store for ya." He brung his free hand up to stroke through Jack's hair. "Just relax son."

Jack took a deep breath, attempting just that. John then proceeded to move his finger in and out of Jack. He added a second when he felt the boy was ready to take it.

Jack bit down into his bottom lip, his nails digging at the ground underneath him. He took the pain without saying a word, wondering how long it would last.

However, when he soon felt the man hit something inside him that just sent him into an entirely different world, he nearly screamed in pleasure.

"Do that again!" Jack ordered.

John smirked to himself, adding a third, continuing to prepare the boy. It wasn't long after that he felt Jack was ready for the real deal.

John took hold of the boy's legs, swinging them over his shoulders as he lined himself up Jack's entrance.

He took hold of his cock, giving a tease to Jack until the boy begged for him to quit.

John obeyed his prince and began to ease his member into the boy.

Jack groaned in painful bliss and John let out a satisfied moan when his manhood was surrounded by Jack's warmth and tightness. The boy was unlike anyone he's had before. Not even Abigail could compare.

John didn't hesitate. He immediately thrusted into the boy fast and hard, hitting Jack's prostate dead on with each movement.

Jack's moans turned into screams of pleasure as the ecstasy of his father's actions flowed through him seemingly endlessly. He's never felt like this, certainly not by just jerking off. He knew he couldn't delay his orgasm, not like this; not under the man's movements and the sounds of his groans and grunts.

John took the boy's cock back into his hand, stroking him slow at first but quickly progressed at his speed as he moved into his boy without mercy.

Not that Jack minded the roughness. When he's wondered what John was like, he hoped the man would be an animal during such times. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"I can't stand it any longer!" The boy exclaimed in sheer pleasure. He was ready to let go, any second now.

John smirked, giving a lick along the boy's neck. "Then cum for me Jack." He whispered in his son's ear.

That's all Jack needed.

His body gave a shudder of delight and his moan echoed throughout the land around them, when he had achieved his climax.

In the last few seconds of moving into the kid's tight walls, John growled the boy's name as he let go, releasing into his son.

John gently stroked the boy as he rode out his last waves of pleasure with Jack, both moaning softly when completely finished.

Afterwards, Jack was left panting and although John was rather breathless himself, he laughed.

"Damn, ain't had a good fuck like that since… Well never." He reached up, ruffling Jack's hair as he pulled himself away from the crook of Jack's neck. "Outstandin' job boy. Can't wait to see how it'll be when you get some more experience." He grinned, gently pulling out of Jack. John backed away from the boy, standing to fix his pants.

"Will I got to see the rest of ya naked next time?" Jack asked, propping himself up on his elbows, unsure if he could stand yet or not.

"You're too curious boy." John chuckled. "But sure, ain't nothing I wouldn't do for ya, prince."

Jack grinned wide, now standing up to fix his own pants before working on his shirt and vest.

Afterwards, John mounted his horse and reached out his hand for Jack, of who climbed up behind him again.

"Say, can't we just pass the ranch and be together, just the two of us?" Jack asked, as he wrapped his arms around John.

John laughed again, finding he was in a far better mood now. "I'm afraid it can't be like that boy."

"But I've read in certain books where same sex relations shouldn't be frowned upon…" Jack trailed off.

"Well, that might be true in time but we're still family son and I'm afraid people's views of that will never change… Now ya know I'd do anything for you but your ma's decent cover. It'll keep suspicion down." John stated.

Jack sighed. "I suppose."

"Besides Jack, I'll take ya out 'hunting' sometime and we'll find a nice little isolated area and you'll have me all to yourself." John smiled back at the boy, giving him a wink.

Jack's eyes lit up and he grinned again. "I'd like that hero." He leaned in, placing a kiss on the man's cheek, where his scars were.

John didn't say anything, as the boy rested his head on his shoulder when John had given a gentle kick to his horse and headed home.

All thought of Jack's horse was completely out of his mind and in all honesty, he was glad they didn't look for the beast. Then he wouldn't have his boy holding onto him, creating butterflies in his stomach each time he thought about it. It would seem innocent enough to those passing by but to John and Jack it mean more.

They were now bonded and John will be damned before he let some other filthy man take his son from him. There would be NO future lover aside from himself.

He loved his little sinner too much.

* * *

Hi, author's back again... XD

So, I rather like this... Might make it into a story sometime. I don't know though, haha. Depends. Anyway, hoped the dirty little freaks liked what they read. ;D 'Cause I sure as hell enjoyed writing it!

Bye - bye!


End file.
